


Mephisto/Reader: New Clothes

by Chibitami



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Isolation, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by anonymous on tumblr: "Would please write any thing for yandere mephisto and his human darling? A scenario perhaps"Mephisto gives his Darling a coat that looks incredibly similar to his cape. It couldn't possibly be an extension of how possessive he is of his little pet. Not at all.
Relationships: Mephisto Pheles/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mephisto/Reader: New Clothes

“Ahhh, you look gorgeous!” Mephisto beamed at his Darling as they fidgeted at the foot of his gigantic bed. When they’d first ‘moved in’ to his mansion, they’d been so hesitant to put on any of the new outfits he’d gotten for them; lingerie, cosplay, even more conventional clothes that he knew suited their tastes would take a bit of persuasion and coaxing on his end. But tonight, he was pleasantly surprised when they’d given him a small shaky smile and thanked him for the gift.

He drank in the sight of ____ in their newest gift, an elegant and soft shawl that clearly mirrored his favorite cape: a slightly raised collar, eggplant-colored fabric on the inside, a white outside, and a pair of gold buttons around the neck that could be clasped together. 

____ tried their best to smile as Mephisto reached out to smooth the wrinkles on the coat, stroking their shoulders and letting his hands trail subtly down to their chest. “Th-thanks,” they replied quietly. 

Mephisto noticed the waver in their voice and raised an eyebrow. “Is something bothering you, my dear?” His voice was laced with honey, but there was the slightest edge that made ____’s hair stand on end; if there was anything--or  _ anyone _ \--that he found out was making them even the slightest bit unhappy or annoyed, he’d make sure it was ‘taken care of’ permanently and painfully. He took one of their hands and squeezed it gently.

____ bit the inside of their cheek and avoided his gaze. “It’s nothing, really,” they said hesitantly. “I was just feeling a little down today, that’s all.”

Mephisto pouted and caressed their palm with his thumb. “It’s not  _ nothing  _ if you’re sad because of it,” he insisted. “But I know there are days like these for humans, where they feel out of sorts no matter how happy their life is.” He sat down on the end of his bed and patted the area next to him, urging them to join his side. When ____ complied, he snaked his arm around their waist and held them close as he tried to think of what would make his precious little human feel better. “Hmm...Oh!” He smiled and looked down at them. “How about a night out? Dinner and dessert, wherever you want to go--ah, or maybe some sightseeing? Where have you always wanted to go?”

____’s eyes widened. Was he serious? He hadn’t let her leave his home for so long…

“I’m not really sure,” they confessed, so shocked by his offer to let them have some freedom that they couldn’t think of just one place they’d want to visit. “Could I think about it?”

Mephisto pinched one of ____’s cheeks. “Of course! I have all the time in the world for you and then some, Liebe,” he assured sweetly, using one of his favorite pet names for them. He moved his fingers down to cup their cheek with one hand while caressing their hip with the other. “In the meantime though,” he purred, “I can think of a way to enjoy our evening, and to help you feel as good as you deserve.” 

____ leaned their cheek into Mephisto’s hands, their cheeks warming up as he touched them so softly and sweetly; even if he’d kidnapped them, even if he treated them like a pet more often than a person...they couldn’t hate him completely. He’d made sure that he was the only one in their life now, and warming up to your captor was better than spending every day alone, isolated, not sure of how long you’d been imprisoned. When he tilted their cheek up to kiss them, they couldn’t help but notice the small sigh of pleasure he let out when they shivered and whimpered against his lips. The tips of his fangs gently grazed their lips, and soon they found themselves laying back on the mattress as Mephisto gleefully undressed them. They’d expected him to take off all of their clothes, yet he’d only taken off the lower part of their wardrobe in between kisses and small bites to their neck and collarbone. 

Assuming he wanted them to take the rest off themselves, ____ moved to slip their new coat off of their shoulders. Mephisto quickly took their hand and grinned, waving his index finger back and forth. “Ah-ah,” he chided, tracing one of their nipples through their shirt. He hooked one of his clawed fingernails around the neckline of their shirt and carefully sliced it down the middle, casting aside the ruined cloth and leaving them in the cape he’d just given them and nothing else. He chuckled at the soft surprised gasp they let out, playing with one of the cape’s corners before trailing his fingers to rest against their inner thighs. “ _ This  _ is how I imagined you wearing this,” he murmured. “My gorgeous little Liebe in a cape like mine and nothing else.” He removed his gloves with his teeth and squeezed their thighs as he left a series of kisses along their neck, smiling whenever their coat’s collar tickled the side of his face.  _ Mine, and nobody else’s... _


End file.
